Marley's Wolf Night
by the story of an author
Summary: Ryder Lynn is a wolf no he is the wolf leader and it is his job to make sure his pack behave and don't turn anyone into a werewolf. But everything changes when he meets a gorgeous blue eyed, brunette named Marley Rose. What happens when he bites her? Will she make it or will the pain just be to much for her to take? please review (now a six or seven part story)!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the 15th August which meant that tonight there was going to be a full moon. Which to Ryder Lynn was very bad news. Normally people might find it very weird that he hated full moons but that was because Ryder was weird and was not a normal person... far from it, Ryder Lynn was a werewolf but even then he wasn't just a normal werewolf nope, he was the alpha male or in other words the leader of the pack. Now most of the time life was pretty awesome being the leader and all, he didn't have to take orders from anyone and he was incredibly strong but most of all he was respected. But today was one of those days were life of being a leader wasn't so awesome because it was his job to make sure all of his pack members behaved themselves on nights which had full moons. His pack was quite sensible... **_most of the time!_**But sometimes one of the pack members would try to bite a human and turn them into a werewolf. Now at first all werewolves were asked to turn one human every time there was a full moon but then there got to many in the pack and it got to much trouble to deal with because they would have to look after them and train them but the worst part was when they first changed they would in excruciating pain and sometimes they wouldn't make it and would die.

* * *

His thoughts were disturbed when somebody else's thoughts popped into his head. That was another cool thing he could hear all of his packs thoughts but they could not hear his which he was grateful for. But what he heard really disturbed him and annoyed him at the same time and just by the topic of the thought he heard he knew immediately who the owner of the thoughts were... Jake Puckerman. He knew what Jake wanted to do, he wanted to bite a human

* * *

With in 40 minutes Ryder had arrived at the party Jake was hanging out at. As soon as he stepped though the door he saw Jake getting very close to biting a girl.

"Jake! Come here now!" he shouted furiously. As soon as Jake turned around and saw who had shouted him he knew he was on big trouble.

"Go home, Now Jake!" And with that Jake ran out of the door and he was about to follow him out the door when he bumped into someone sending them flying to the floor because of his strength. He quickly helped up the girl.

"I'm So Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" He took a moment to take in her appearance: she had beautiful blue eyes that he got lost in and long, slightly curvy, brown hair.

She let out a little laugh that I swear was the most beautiful noise i have ever heard. "It's Ok and I will be fine just my shoulder hurts a bit. I'm Marley Rose!"

"I'm Ryder Lynn. Why don't we get you some ice for you shoulder huh?" she nodded her head and walked into the kitchen with him following. At that moment in time he understood all of Jake's inappropriate thoughts because he was not ashamed to admit he was having some really inappropriate thoughts about her.


	2. authors note

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD BUT THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE! **

**RIGHT NOW I WON'T BE CARRYING ON THIS FANFIC, I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL EVER FINISH OR UPDATE IT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA'S SO I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND ALSO DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS, I'M GUESSING NOBODY REALLY LIKES THIS STORY AND SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO DID LIKE THIS BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO CARRY IT ON THEN PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW AND SOME IDEA'S!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you to .35**

** Gleeotch13**

** Galacticsiren22**

**who convinced me to carry this on! Sorry if it is rubbish :(**

* * *

As they entered the kitchen he quickly sent his inappropiate thoughts to the back of his head, he knew what he was thinking about doing to her was wrong but yet he couldn't stop, he beauty was messing with his mind making him think things that normally would have made him shout a his pack for but now he was the one going against the rules! He quickly got the ice out of the fridge and past it to her "Here you go, I'm so sorry again!" Ryder spoke sincerley looking into her eyes to let her know he wasn't lying. "Trust me, I'm fine! But thanks for the ice anyway" She said with the cutest little laugh, god that girl was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the night the to had gotten to know each other. Ryder could easly say that he knew everything about Marley and Marley know everything about him... well except the fact he was a werewolf and about the thoughts that he had been thinking all through the night but of course he couldn't tell her about that stuff! They had put each others numbers into the others phone but after one glance at the number now in his phone he knew he would never forget it and made it his mission to remember it, 0161 776 5412 he repeated it over and over again in his head until he had memorised it. Ryder was so happy by the end of the night and he couldn't wait to see her again and he was going to tuesday night in fact! Tonight was the best night of his life and he just knew Marley was going to be a big part of his life but not once did he stop to think about the trouble that was in the near future...

* * *

**so hope you liked it and thanks again to thoose who convinced me to carry on. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and sorry for it being so short! Please review? Let me know what you think thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter 3 hope you like it and please keep the reviews coming! And This is set on Tuesday night and finally a bit of Ryley is goanna happen sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Tuesday Night:

RYDER'S POV

It was Tuesday night and I was so excited to see Marley again, when I first met her a felt a connection with her that I have never felt before and I just hoped and prayed to god that she felt it to otherwise I would probably die of embarrassment but if she felt it to I would be over the moon … But what if she found out I was a wolf but even worst what if one of the pack members found out that I liked Marley, they would most certainly use it against me. Even though everyone in the pack had a human girlfriend none of them knew their boyfriends were wolves and it was supposed to remain that way, it was one of the most important rules but I knew that for me it would be almost impossible to hide anything from Marley she just had a way of looking into my eyes and I could just feel her looking into my soul it was weird how she knew me when we had only meet once before at the party. So he decided that he wouldn't let anyone find out for both him and Marley. Before he had even realised it he was at Marley's house, standing on her porch and knocking on her door. And before he had even considered what to say Marley opened the door and oh my god she was looking so beautiful I could literally feel my jaw drop but the funny thing was she was only wearing a dark red sweater and some plain white jeans and some black heels but yet she was still gorgeous. Then I realised tonight was going be hard for me to keep my hands to myself. We shared a quick hug and innocent peck on the cheek and I took her hand and led her out to my car and opened the door for her. Our date at breadsticks was amazing but unfortunately the night went by so quickly that we lost track of time as we were too busy laughing and talking over all just enjoying each other's company and having fun. My mum always said time flies when you're having fun and I was defiantly having fun, this was the best date I had ever been on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Marley's house:

We were at her door and I suddenly felt a pinch of sadness wash over me as she kissed me goodnight and disappeared back into her house wishing me a goodnight. But my sadness soon went as I was walking down her drive way to my car that was parked outside her house, I heard someone shout my name and turned around to see Marley stood on her porch with her door opened behind her "Ryder, You know I have the house to myself tonight if you wanted to spend the night?" It took me a moment to respond with a "Hell Yes!" I unmistakably saw the smile spread across her face and she looked even more radiant in the shine of the moon. I simply grinned back and walk into her house and then I heard her shut the door behind us and my smile grew. This was the perfect ending to a perfect date and I was going to spend it with the perfect girl.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you go chapter 4, enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

RYDER'S POV

I woke up in the morning with the biggest smile on my face but I didn't know why and then when I looked around me I soon realised I wasn't in my room and wasn't in my bed? The room was unfamiliar; I was in complete utter confusion until I noticed all the pictures around the room and spotted one with a familiar brunette on Marley. My smile soon returns to my face and gets even wider when I look next to me to see Marley, sleeping- naked. So it wasn't just a dream then and thank god it wasn't. And suddenly the events of last night replay in my head, I remember our date and how she invited me to stay and I very eagerly accepted. And then I remember what happened after that, it was perfect. I replayed the events of last night over and over again, I don't think I have ever been happier than I was right now, it was just so amazing and I felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. I mean when I had thought about this night I had never pictured this. But soon the smile went of my face and my perfect thoughts were interrupted when I noticed I big red mark on Marley's neck, from what I could see it looked like a hickey but much, much bigger. I pulled down her cover a tiny bit more just enough to reveal her neck. Of course I did it quietly and slowly as I was trying not to wake up Marley she looked so peaceful right now like an angel. I gasped when the covers were pulled down enough to reveal a very big and sore looking bite mark… what looked like a wolf bite mark. No, No, No! How could I have been so stupid to bite her? Today of all days! It was another full moon tonight.

I violently shook her awake but felt extremely guilty about it when she opened her eyes with a pure look of confusion of her face, my face must of softened because I noticed her face get more relaxed. "Sorry, Marley but I had to wake you up, what is that?" I said firmly pointing to the mark on her neck that was even redder now and looked like it was about to bleed. With that the look of confusion spread across her face again but yet her eyes moved to where I was pointing and her eyes immediately widened but soon returned to normal "Wow! It looks worst than it is, so calm down ok? I'm fine it is just a little mark where you got a little rough last night and bit me!" I sighed loudly as I realised I needed to tell her before she started to turn "No, Marley you don't understand there is something I haven't told you and it is actually really important so I need you not to say anything just listen while I explain ok?" I sighed once more before carrying on "That night when I was at the party, I never told you why. Well it was because I was there to stop my friend Jake doing something he shouldn't…" I explained the whole story to her and by the time I had finished I thanked god that she just sat there listening and didn't interrupt but I still noticed her eyes widen in horror. "I'm a werewolf and thanks to that bite you're soon going to be one to!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5: hope you like it sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

MARLEY'S POV

"I'm a werewolf and thanks to that bite you're going to be on to soon!" I was in shock, a werewolf? Oh my god! And I was going to become one to? I swear if I hadn't seen the sincere look on his face I would have thought this was some sick joke but I knew it wasn't. So I did what felt natural and appropriate at the time, I slapped him across the face hard. Very hard. Then I just burst out in tears how could this be happening? This was all too much! Through my tears I noticed the look of hurt and regret in his eyes. I knew then that he didn't mean to do this and even though it was his fault to me it didn't feel like it. He must have realised I no longer blamed because within a second he pulled me into a very fierce hug. Here I was crying my eyes out in his tight embrace and although I could tell he was trying so desperately not to, he was crying to.

"I'm so sorry, Marley I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry. It is my entire fault!" he said through his sobs, I felt like I needed to say something but as I went to open my mouth I suddenly felt an excruciating amount of pain shoot through my body. All I could do was scream out in pain.

"You're turning Marley, hold on to my hand baby because this is going to hurt ok?" I cried out before taking a deep breath and nodding and holding his hand and squeezing it every time I felt pain. This was going to be the worst hours of my life, I just knew it.

* * *

4 HOURS LATER: RYDER'S POV

I woke up and realised I was still in Marley's house. All I remembered was Marley turning! Oh my god I had to go and check if she was ok, I really hope she got through it; I don't know what I would do without her. I think, no I know I'm in love with her! But where was she? Last thing I remember we were both in her bedroom but right now I was in her living room on her couch sleeping?

After searching her whole house and shouting for her, I came across the bedroom we were just in a few hours ago. She was lying down on the bed, but something was wrong she wasn't facing me but I could tell she wasn't moving. I ran over to her screaming her name but still she wasn't moving. When I reached her bed I automatically turned her so she was facing me, I broke down as I saw I confirmed she wasn't moving and she had blood dripping from her mouth. I had to help her but how? All I know is I couldn't lose her.

* * *

I arrived at the second in comand's house, Galactsiren was the wolf's name who live there. Even though they were not as powerful as me, I knew they would be the only one who could try and save Marley. I ran through the door screaming that I needed help. I watched as Galactsiren but Marley on the bed and tried to help her but she wasn't responding a just hoped and prayed she would live

* * *

**GALACTSIREN22 I hope you like how i fitted you in because I didn't really know how else to do it you will probably be in the next chapter as well. And I'm sorry that your part isn't exactly huge! :D **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE AND I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN IT SO IT WILL BE UP SOON. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO SENT ME FEEDBACK! MOSTLY GALACTSIREN22 :) **

**I WILL BE STARTING A NEW ONESHOT ABOUT MARLEY AND RYDER SOON CALLED HOW I LOVED AND LOST MARLEY ROSE! CAUSE I JUST LOVE THE COUPLE! **


	7. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

2 YEARS LATER: RYDER'S POV

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I took one glance at the alarm clock, 10:00am. I missed my alarm-**_again! _**I walked into the nursery were the crying was coming from. Within seconds I had made my way over to Bella's crib and picked her up and was cradling her in my arms. But yet she wouldn't stop crying and I knew instantly what she wanted "Do you want to go see mummy?" As soon as the words left my mouth, she stopped crying. I laughed "I thought you would, come on then let's go!"

* * *

AT THE GRAVEYARD:

We arrived at the graveyard and I went over to my mother's grave and put down some daisies on her grave. I managed to say a few things like I missed her and I loved her before Bella started crying again and becoming even more impatient, I sighed and began to make my way over to where I knew Bella wanted to go, she wanted to see her mum and so did I.

I finally arrived at the gravestone Marley was at and smiled when I saw her standing right in front of her mother's grave. "Hi babe, I brought some flowers for your mother!" She smled sadly, and took the flowers and placed them onto the grave and soon took Bella into her arms and played with her. " Thanks Ryder there gorgeous, I love you!" I took in the scene before me, my life was truely perfect and I had Marley to thank and of course Galactsiren who was also living her perfect life married to Sam and with her 2 year old son, Jacob. She was also now the leader after I announced that I didn't want to be leader anymore, but I still kept in contact with the wolves. "I love you two, Marley!"


End file.
